10 Things You Never Knew
by Breaking'Dawn4ever
Summary: Okay, So this is my first Fanfiction. It's the things you never knew about the Twilight Characters! Please R&R! First Chapter is, Edward!
1. Edward

**Okay... So this is my first Fanfiction, so I decided to try my hand at something easy... Like this! *Note* I will take suggestions and Ideas for a few numbers. Send them to me via review, and if you review my story I will try my best to review yours! (if you have one) So, on that note, Onwards and Upwards! (sorta)**

**Disclaimer:**

**All Hail Stephanie Meyer! Savior of the Universe and Creator of Twilight!!!!**

***Thunderous applause while S.M. Bows to the crowd of girls (and some guys)***

** -----10 things you never knew about Edward------**

1. Did you know that Edward secretly stalked Rosalie when she was human?

2. Did you know that the first time Edward went to Disney Land he screamed ÒBloody Murder!Ó and then proceeded to destroy all the roller coasters?

3. Did you know that the first time Edward went to Disney Land was in 2005? He got into a lot of trouble with Carlisle...

4. Did you know that Edward wanted to find a mystical donkey named Jeremiah and fly all over the world, brining peace, love, and pianos?

5. Did you know that when Edward was human, he wore a pink dress out in public once, and was then proposed to by a certain James Newton, MikeÕs great great grandfather?

6. Did you know that Edward excepted JamesÕs proposal? They were to be wed, but then Edward got sick, and you know what happened next...

7. Did you know that Edward cried and hid the first time he saw the show Barney? Emmett chased him for days with a purple dinosaur while Edward screamed, and screamed, and screamed....

8. Did you know that Emmett taped that, and showed the movie to Bella? She proceeded to laugh about her boyfriends fear of purple dinosaurs. Especially when it happened 2 weeks earlier.

9. Did you know that Edward once let Alice and Rosalie dress him up as Mrs. Claus? Shirt, Skirt and high heels.

10. Did you know that Edward believes that one day the Easter Bunny will come from his Easter Egg Mountain and turn all roads into Vampire friendly Chocolate, with all rivers being made of blood?

**So how was it? Good, Bad, Awful? Remember, if you give me one of the numbers, I will try to include it, and review one of your stories. By the way, I need at least ONE review to keep on going, and I will except anonymous reviews (For those who donÕt know, it means that you can review even if you donÕt have an account) Bye! Oh! And Merry Christmas!**


	2. Bella

**Okay, I am sooooooooooooooo(do you want me to keep going?)oooooo sorry about not updating soon! My family just went on vacation, so I had to go with them and I couldnt get a computer. I'm sorry! And to all of you out there, thanks so much! I had so many reviews it wasn't even funny!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Things I got for Christmas:**

**Pajamas**

**A flippinÕ SWEET Stereo System**

**and Chocolate.**

**Things I didnÕt get for Christmas:**

**A laptop**

**Superpowers**

**The rights to Twilight.**

**Now, onto chapter two!!!!**

**XD**

1. Did you know that when Bella was seven, she broke her foot after jumping around in her back yard pretending to be a Vampire Slayer?

2. Did you know that Bella has a secret obsession with AliceÕs hair? ItÕs true...

3. Did you know that Bella only dated Edward to get to Jasper?

4. Did you know that Bella tried to jump off of a bridge with a pogo stick and a stuffed lion while singing, "Do You See What I See?" It didn't go so well.....

5. Did you know that Bella once went to an insane asylum but broke out a week later with the help of the "Voices?"

6. Did you know that the asylum she went to was the same one Alice went to?

7. Did you know that Bella's favorite food is Calamari dipped in mustard and topped off with relish, ketchup, chocolate, and Oreo crumbs?

8. Did you know that Bella tripped so many times that she broke the world record for, "Most Bones Broken in 10 Years?"

9. Did you know that Bella once thought she wa possesed? She ran around Phoenix for a day, eating only grass and scaring the crap out of people.

10. Did you know that Bella collected old chewing gum and thread for 5 years, then turned it into a shrine to the all-powerful monkey, "Oto Ku Fujoo" where she keeps in the bottom of her closet, behind her many pictures of her next sacrifice, Mike Newton.

**I am also verrrrrry sorry that I forgot to tell you who was next last time. Rosalie is next! And for anyone that wants me to read and review their story, please leave the story name in a review! Thank you!**

*** Note***

**I will only be doing the main characters for this story. If you would really like me to do more, review me please!**


End file.
